


Of lilacs and smoke

by SerkonanBloodLilly



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerkonanBloodLilly/pseuds/SerkonanBloodLilly
Summary: Would you look at that, I wrote fluff. That’s a first. SFW, self-indulgent, lore trashfire as always.Set a few months after Serana and Teague establish their relationship, and her loan-out to the Abbey has ended.





	Of lilacs and smoke

Admittedly, Martin never thought it would get this far.

Even now, as he stands in her room in Dunwall tower, gazing out the window- where the courtyard lies below and the vast expanse of the sea outward, a shimmering sapphire under the setting sun- he finds it surreal. On occasion, he wonders if he’s dreaming, if he’ll wake up with a gasp at his desk, her warmth and touch an illusion. Forever out of reach. His gaze moves to his discarded High Overseer robe, draped over a chair in the corner of her room. Next to it, her sword, propped up against the wall. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips, this is how he knows he’s not dreaming. That this is real, and they have eachother. He hears a soft click, flicking his gaze to the source of the noise.

Serana leans against the closed door, hands resting on the cool metal of the handle behind her back. She smirks when Martin’s eyes go wide, roaming her body with a piqued interest.

“So, what do you think?” He draws his lip between his teeth, whistling low in approval as he steps forward. So that’s why it had taken her so long to get changed. Her elegant form stands before him, clad in black lace. A bodysuit, if he can recall the style correctly, with flared sleeves; the undergarments beneath a dark blue.

“Remind me to get you more of those” He says, voice deep, biting back some of the lust dripping in. A short chuckle is his response as Serana steps forward, draping her hands over his neck.

“Who says I don’t have more already?” Martin raises an eyebrow in amusment, arms encircling her body as he moves her closer.

“I’d like to see them all, then. Though, I still might get you a few more” His thumb begins to trace the snake tattoo on her side, taking particularly to her exposed thigh.

“You don’t have to, but I couldn’t exactly stop you if you did” Her eyes are lidded as she gazes up at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“But I’m glad you like it~” She kisses his lips this time, resting a hand on his cheek, fingertips brushing against his jaw. If she didn’t have him ensnared before, she definitely would have by the sight of her now alone. Staring up at him with half-lidded grey-blue eyes, filled with love and adoration. Truthfully, Martin never thought anyone would look at him like that, noone besides his mother. And well, she was long gone.

‘By the void not now, don’t get emotional now of all-’ His thought is interrupted when Serana gently brushed at the corner of his eye with her thumb. He hadn’t actually teared up? Had he? She smiles softly, free hand taking up his own.

“Something wrong?”

“Not at all” She hums, stepping away with the hand she held. He gives her a questioning look as she pulls him with her towards the window seat, siting down on the cushions herself. She looks positively radiant, with the last of the sun’s orange glow setting her crimson hair aflame as it sinks into the deep blue. Martin is at a loss for words when she motions for him to sit, setting himself down next to to her with a curious look.

“If something is wrong-” She begins, adjusting their position so his back is against the wall. Serana situates herself between his legs, resting her back against him with a contented sigh.

“Tell me. I am here for you, Teague. I always am” Her voice is soft, lips against the exposed skin of his neck. It takes more than he’d imagined, but his voice cracks when he responds to her.

“I… Thank you” Normally, he’d be angred by how vulnerable he sounded. But, this isn’t just anybody he holds close against him. He threads his fingers with hers, resting his forehead on her shoulder; eyes shut as he breaths her in. She smells of lilacs, and that deep, metallic scent he cannot name. They spend quite a long time like that, with Serana held closely to him, her thumb brushing against his nuckles affectionately. Just listing to her steady breathing, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against him. Her room is very quite besides that, and he swore if he listened harder he’d hear their heartbeats.

“Perhaps I should schedule vists more often” She laughs, giving his hand a squeeze.

“We’re busy people, Teague. I’m glad we’re afforded the time together we already have. But… I wouldn’t be apposed to it” The sun has long since set, Serana’s room now solely lit by the glow of lamplight alone. In a sense, it’s rather romantic. How he’s holding her, with her resting against him; staring out toward the calm waters of the ocean, where the stars are mirrored by the dark blue. Martin is at peace here, with her. Even his inner demons, the ghosts of his past, are quelled by her presence. Soothed, even.

“Serana?” She hums in response, tilting her head up to look at him. Even if he had three more days to spend with her before he had to go back to the Abbey, he’d be damned if he didn’t spend all his nights here with her, like this.

“I love you” A kiss is exchanged, long and drawn out. Followed by a few light pecks, before Serana drew back slightly, gently resting her head against his. This would be the first time he’s said it out loud. Usually, he whispered it against her skin as they fell asleep. He knew it was enough for her even if he never admitted it, and was perhaps drawn to her further because of it. She always just knew, without ever saying a word. A trait of her personality.

“I love you too, Martin” His name, as always, is silk on her lips. Serana settles back against him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. His takes to tracing one of her many tattoos, fingers light over her skin. Her gaze cast out the window, toward the ocean, she begins to sing. Very quietly, as to not wake any servants or alert any guards. But she sings, voice like that of a siren. It’s not a song Martin knows, but it’s beautiful. He commits it to memory, everything from Serana herself, to the dark wood paneling of the walls of her room.

This is everything he could want, everything he could possibly need.

And for once, it's truly his.


End file.
